Пегий скворец
| wikispecies = Sturnus contra | commons = Category:Sturnus contra | itis = 563164 | ncbi = 451423 }} Пе́гий скворе́ц ( ) — небольшая певчая птица из семейства скворцовых, распространённая в Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии. Места обитаний сочетают в себе открытые, обычно сырые, пространства с редкой древесной растительностью. Часто селится вблизи от человеческого жилья и пастбищ для скота. Питается преимущественно насекомыми и семенами зерновых культур. Некоторые авторы относят этот вид к роду AcridotheresZuccon, Dario; Cibois, Anne; Pasquet, Eric & Ericson, Per G. P. (2006): Nuclear and mitochondrial sequence data reveal the major lineages of starlings, mynas and related taxa. Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution 41(2): 333—344. doi:10.1016/j.ympev.2006.05.007 или GracupicaC. Feare, A. Craig, B. Croucher, C. Shields, K. Komolphalin. Starlings and Mynas. Princeton University Press. 1999 ISBN 0-691-00496-X. Описание Небольшая птица длиной 21-24 см. В целом слегка напоминает черношейного скворца (Sturnus nigricollis), однако заметно меньше его. Самец и самка похожи друг на друга. Оперение головы (кроме щёк), горла, верхней части груди и спины чёрное. Щёки и нижняя часть туловища сливочно-белые, с небольшим оттенком серого на груди. Крылья и хвост буровато-чёрные, за исключением белых окончаний средних кроющих, образующих тонкую белую полосу. Клюв прямой, оранжево-красный в основании и бледно-жёлтый на конце. Вокруг глаз имеются оранжевые или жёлтые круги неоперённой кожи. Радужная оболочка оранжево-коричневого или соломенного цвета. Перья на лбу и темени несколько удлинённые, но не приподняты, как у некоторых других видов скворцов. Ноги желтовато-коричневые. Молодые птицы выглядят несколько более бурыми. Голос приятный, может подражать другим птицам. Основной звук — длинная трель. Различают 4 подвида пегово скворца: S. c. sordidus, S. c. superciliaris, S. c. floweri и S. c. jalla. Распространение Распространён в Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии к востоку от пакистано-индийской границы и к западу от западного Таиланда, северного Лаоса и южной китайской провинции Юньнань. За пределами материка встречается в Индонезии на островах Бали, Суматра и Ява. Интродуцирован на Ближний Восток в Объединённые Арабские Эмираты. Населяет равнинные территории, не поднимаясь выше 700 м над уровнем моря''Salim Ali'' & S. Dillon Ripley (1972) Handbook of the Birds of India & Pakistan Vol 5 — Larks to the Grey Hypocolius. Bombay: Oxford University Press. Размножение Период гнездования — с конца февраля по август. В отличие от других скворцов, пегие сами строят своё гнездо. Гнездо большое, неопрятное, шаровидное, с боковым входом. Для строительства используются веточки, стебли, перья и любой подходящий человеческий мусор вроде пластиковых пакетов или кусочков материи. Диаметр гнезда 60-80 см, 35-50 см. Гнёзда расположены на манговых или иных деревьях на высоте 5-15 м над землёй, а также на телеграфных столбах и других похожих сооружениях. Иногда на одном дереве можно обнаружить 3-4 гнезда. В строительстве гнезда принимают участие оба родителя — самец в основном собирает материал, а самка укладывает его. В кладке от 3 до 6 (обычно 4-5) яиц синего цвета без крапления. Насиживает преимущественно самка в течение 14-15 дней. Самец и самка вместе участвуют в уходе за потомством. Птенцы становятся на крыло в возрасте 21-25 дней''Tyagi, A. K.'' & Lamba, B. S. (1984) A Contribution to the Breeding Biology of Two Indian Mynas. Calcutta: Zoological Survey of India. Питание Кормится преимущественно на земле, где добывает насекомых, улиток и семена зерновых культур. Часто промышляет в районах выпаса скота и на пашнях. Кроме того, потребляет в пищу цветки и плоды некоторых растений — цветки бутеи (Butea) и гревиллеи (Grevillea), плоды фикуса, жожоба (Zizyphus), сизигиума (Syzygium) и других растений. Галерея Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata W IMG 4513.jpg|На ветке хлопкового дерева, Калькутта, Индия. Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) preening at Kolkata I IMG 8807.jpg|Чистит перья Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra)- Nest with Juvenile in Kolkata I IMG 8018.jpg|Гнездо с птенцами Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra)- Juvenile in Kolkata I IMG 8812.jpg|Молодой скворец Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) in display at Kolkata on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) I IMG 2603.jpg‎|На ветке хлопкового дерева. Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) in display at Kolkata I IMG 2606.jpg|Пара скворцов Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) in display at Kolkata I IMG 2603.jpg|Пара скворцов. Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) going inside nest on Jarul (Lagerstroemia speciosa) in Kolkata I IMG 8753.jpg‎|Гнездо на ветвях банабы (Lagerstroemia speciosa) Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) feeding on Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) in Kolkata I IMG 3091.jpg|Кормится цветками хлопкового дерева Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) feeding on Indian Coral Tree (Erythrina variegata) in Kolkata I IMG 4005.jpg| Кормится цветками эритрины изменчивой (Erythrina variegata) Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) calling at Kolkata I IMG 8809.jpg|Песня скворца Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra) at nest on Jarul (Lagerstroemia speciosa) in Kolkata I IMG 8745.jpg‎ |У гнезда на ветвях банабы (Lagerstroemia speciosa) Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra)- Adult feeding Juveniles in Kolkata I IMG 9887.jpg|Кормление птенцов Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra)- Adult feeding Juveniles in Kolkata I IMG 9866.jpg|Кормление птенцов Изображение:Asian Pied Starling (Sturnus contra)- Adult feeding Juveniles I .jpg|Стайка скворцов на проводах Изображение:Asian Pied Starlings I IMG 8265.jpg‎ |На старом дереве Изображение:Asian Pied Starling-bathing I IMG 0380.jpg|Купание Изображение:Asian Pied Starling I IMG 0231.jpg|На ветру Изображение:Pied starling.jpg|На ветке Изображение:Asian Pied Starling- enjoying water drops before taking the plunge I IMG 5698.jpg|Перед купанием < Литература Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Скворцовые Категория:Животные, описанные в 1758 году